With the rapid development of optical communication and the Internet in recent years, users' demands for the network have also sharply increased, resulting in a surge of traffic in telecommunication trunk networks, with traffic increasing at a rate of 50% to 80% each year. In order to adapt to the fast development of the network market, the transmission speed of optical modules has also been rapidly increasing, and now 100 G, 200 G, and even 400 G optical modules have appeared. The increase in the speed of optical modules poses significant problems such as heat dissipation and miniaturization. The need to have more optical components laid out inside a smaller optical module housing while dealing with the problem of heat dissipation has become a challenge in the industry.
Chinese patent No. 201420189088.1 discloses a replaceable optical transmitting module and an optical transceiver having the same. The optical transmitting module contains a plurality of individually and independently disposed optical subassemblies, and at least one positioning mount disposed on the optical transceiver. This type of optical transmitting module is not able to accommodate more components because the quantity of lasers, chips, and optical assemblies that can be accommodated is limited by the optical subassemblies and layout. Additionally, this type of optical transmitting module has poor heat dissipation and is difficult to assemble.